


They Would Never

by RainbowVigilante



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Pre-Poly, written pre-3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowVigilante/pseuds/RainbowVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both loved him too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Would Never

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before 3B started, so it is very, very, VERY not compliant with anything after 3A. Oops.

When Allison saw the understanding and acceptance in Scott’s expression, she wanted nothing more than to take it back. The looks, the laughter, the companionable espionage–all of it. None of it was worth the look on Scott’s face, and more than anything, Allison wanted to explain that.

She did have feelings for Isaac. He was sweet, and bright, and just a little bit dangerous. After everything Allison had done, Isaac managed to trust her, and that was something amazing. But no matter what she felt for Isaac, it couldn’t hold a candle to what she shared with Scott. What they had was uncontrollable, even violent–a heady rush that couldn’t be stopped by words or rationality. Isaac was warm like sunshine. Scott was a thunderstorm.

Allison wasn’t sure what Isaac felt for Scott. Sometimes, they acted like brothers. Sometimes, Allison saw Isaac looking at Scott like he’d hung the moon and stars, and Scott would look back at Isaac with this soft smile, like he was seeing something good and innocent. Then Allison would be jealous, because it had been so long since Scott looked at her that way.

She wanted to tell Scott all of this, so she could erase the hurt from his eyes, because he didn’t need it. He didn’t know that Allison and Isaac would never be together, that they would never do that to Scott. They both loved him too much.


End file.
